svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Diaz's Fuck Fest VI
Diaz's Fuck Fest VI was the sixth edition of the biggest event in SvR06, touted as the event so huge that the fifth was skipped entirely. It was held on July 16, 2010. The main attractions of the show consisted of World Heavyweight Champion Tiger defending the gold against J-Pac, Dynamite Derek, Disco Drew, Nature Ben, and Nathan DiBiase in an Elimination Chamber, WWE Champion Hogan 80s putting the title on the line against Ultimate Warrior in a Last Man Standing match with Walter P. Wiley as guest referee, Ricardo Diaz teaming with Kane to take on Sgt. Slaughter and Iron Sheik, and D-Rob's Army squaring off against The D-Machine in a battle over the letter D. __TOC__ Background It all started when Dynamite Derek said he was screwed by Shawn Michaels, the Boy Toy, he was screwed by Vince McMahon, he was screwed by the World Wrestling Federation! He claimed that he is the greatest champion in history. Nature Ben, Disco Drew, and Nathan DiBiase all begged to differ, themselves claiming to be the greatest champions. Dynamite looked to J-Pac for support, but instead J-Pad laid him out with a roundhouse kick, telling his parter that he wants his first World title shot to prove that he is the greatest champion. Thus, this match was booked for the biggest Fuck Fest in history. Ultimate Warrior lost his shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at Dr. Meinheimer to Tiger. Due to this, President Jack Tunney gave him a title shot againt Hogan 80s. And to keep order in this match, former simultaneous holder of the WWE and World title and 2-time Greatest Vegas Entertainer of the Year Award winner Walter P. Wiley! Diaz decided that he was through doing the bidding of Team Iran. When Slaughter and Sheik attacked Diaz, he found the aid of his new partner Kane, forming the team known as Co-Kane. D-Rob's Army and The D-Machine will both clash in this bout to determine who is the superior team. The winner will earn the rights to the letter D. Will Shawn Michaels continue the winning streak he has held over the past months? Ted DiBiase left this match in order to attempt to recapture the Million Dollar Championship. A search has begun to find the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time to replace him. Let's face it. Elimination matches are great. The Big Show will defend his XXXXL sized United States Title against five other opponents. Although they retained the belts at Dr. Meinheimer, the Natural Disasters had to spend a nigh in jail according to the match stipulation. Benoit and Heidenreich bailed them out on the condition that they would receive a rematch. Al Snow and DEFAULT also were in line for a title shot. In response to the World Tag Titles being defended, it was decided that the WWE Tag Titles would be defended in the same fashion. Due to Goldust's incapacitation, another team will replace Booker T and Goldust. We were told that this team will be revealed at the event itself. When Jimmy Snuka was ruled by doctors as being "too fucked up to participate in this match", Ted DiBiase took his spot as the sixth man. Results